


Taste Your Sweet

by ExyEimi (Siyah_Kedi)



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Anal Fingering, Andrew being a creeper, Blowjobs, Collar, Dirty Pictures, Future public sex, M/M, Rewrite, Sexting, Vibrator, come tell me what you want to see, future exhibitionism, leather cuffs, these italics hate me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 06:46:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14231598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siyah_Kedi/pseuds/ExyEimi
Summary: Neil makes use of his new smartphone to sext Andrew during class.Afterwards, Andrew buys him some accessories  and challenges Neil to not let anyone know what's going on in his pants.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [conniptionns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/conniptionns/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Mi Medicina](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14132643) by [conniptionns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/conniptionns/pseuds/conniptionns). 



> So, I read "Mi Medicina" by conniptionns and my brain immediately said "the world needs more Andreil sexting." I got out of bed at eleven pm and wrote 1.3k of... awfulness. Dirty talk is not my friend.
> 
> I told her this and she asked to read it, so it got posted. People actually don't hate it, but I still do, so here's my second, official attempt.

* * *

 

 _Less than three is just a tease_ _  
_ _Send those nudes, make me drool_ _  
_ _Hit me up, make me cum_   
Wanna sext? I’ll show you some

 

Neil is slumped in one of the beanbags, tapping the edge of his new smartphone with the tip of one finger.  He’s been at it for several minutes, staring into the screen without doing much, and it’s out of the ordinary enough to catch Andrew’s attention.  Neil shifts his hands on the device, and begins tapping something out on the screen. His lips twist into an expression Andrew can’t read, and he hastily backspaces whatever he typed.  Andrew watches him over the top of the book he’s reading. Neil climbs to his feet, still staring at his phone, and drifts into the bedroom. Andrew considers following him and finding out why he looks so frustrated with the new phone – he’s had it for a week now, long enough to acclimate to it – and then decides he’ll let Neil stew, and ask later if Neil doesn’t bring it up on his own.  He goes back to his book, but just a few minutes later, Neil wanders back into the living room, still staring at his phone. He types again, then shoves the phone into his pocket.

“I’m going for a run,” he says, and toes his shoes on.  Andrew watches him more overtly now that Neil is leaving, and sees him pull the phone out of his pocket, tap on the screen a few times, and push the phone away again before he yanks the door open and practically flees the dorm.  The door swings shut behind him and Andrew’s phone buzzes in his lap. Frowning, Andrew pulls it up and sees a new message from Neil. _He was texting me from across the room?_

Then he sees the message and his mouth goes dry.  

 **_Neil_ ** _  
_ _I really want you to fuck me hard one of these days._

Andrew stares at the message like it’ll change, become some other kind of message.  He briefly debates the pros and cons of pursuing this kind of conversation – especially because Neil’s preoccupation is now explained, and obvious in hindsight – and thinks that if he lets it go, Neil will never take the initiative to tell Andrew what he wants again.  Andrew is certain that he’ll be honest if Andrew asks him, but for Neil to volunteer information? It’s too good to pass up.

 **_Andrew_ ** **_  
_ ** _Hard and fast or hard and slow?_

 **_Neil_ **   
_Dealer’s choice._

 **_Andrew_ ** _  
_ _I’ll think about it_

Andrew isn’t quite lying – he’s already thinking about it.  It’s going to be on his mind for the rest of his life. But there’s a part of him that holds back, that says _No, don’t go there yet._  A part of him that’s wondering if Neil is just experimenting, because after all, Andrew is the only one he’s ever swung for.  He doesn’t know how he feels about being Neil’s first everything, especially when his own experiences are so terrible. He freezes in a panic – _What if I give Neil those kinds of memories_  - and then his phone buzzes with an incoming message.  

 **_Neil_ ** _  
_ _I trust you._

 

* * *

 

 

 _Scream for my ice cream,_ _  
_ _Tell me all your dirty dreams._ _  
_ _Scream for my ice cream,_   
Show me what’s your fantasies.

 

Andrew is in class, taking notes on crime scene procedure when his phone buzzes quietly in his pocket.  The teacher is one of those who doesn’t mind if the students are on their phones, as long as they’re not disrupting class – they’re the ones paying to be there, it’s on their own heads if they don’t keep their grades up – so he pulls it out and sees a new message from Neil.  

It’s not unusual; Neil often texts him with observations about his classes or fellow students, or asks Andrew to make plans with him for dinner or time on the roof.  Andrew wonders if he should regret getting Neil a smartphone, enabling him to text more easily and take pictures. Then he opens the message, and a picture of Neil in bed, looking sleepy and sexy and flushed loads, and Andrew decides no, he doesn’t regret this at all.  The message accompanying the picture is –

Andrew’s brain stutters to a halt.

 **_Neil_ ** _  
_ _I had a dream that you were fucking me with a vibrator while you were blowing me_

Heat pools in his stomach and suddenly there’s not enough air in the classroom.  Andrew locks his phone and shoves it back into his pocket, swallowing hard against the rising tide of desire.  He wants to go back to the dorm where Neil is just waking up and show Neil that he doesn’t need any toys to make Neil fly, but he’s enjoying this class so far and sensibility overrules lust momentarily.   His pocket buzzes twice with more messages. Andrew considers the possibility that it’s something important, and slides the phone out to look at it. Neil again.

 **_Neil_ ** _  
_ _I’ve never used a vibrator_   
But I’m fingering myself right now.

Andrew is going to _kill him._  

 **_Andrew_ ** _  
_ _I’m in class right now._  
 _You can’t do this to me when I cant do anything about it._

Neil’s response is almost instant.

 **_Neil_ ** **_  
_ ** _What am I doing to you_

 **_Andrew_ ** _  
_ _Fuck you for teasing me. I’m fucking hard, dumbass._

Andrew puts the phone back in his pocket, determined to think down his unwanted erection and finish the lecture.  By the time he gets out of class, Neil will be in his Spanish 2 lesson, and they’ll have to wait until after two, when the dorm is empty again.  When the phone goes off again, Andrew ignores it for all of five minutes. Curiosity overwhelms his good intentions.

It’s a terrific mistake.  Neil has sent another picture.  He’s on his knees, the phone angled so that the length of his body is visible over his shoulder, and one hand is looped around his back.  It’s obvious that he’s not lying about his activities, despite the fact that there’s nothing graphic about the image – unless one counts the obscene expression on his face, lower lip caught in his teeth.  His eyes are half-lidded and dark, ice-blue irises swallowed by the pupil, and there’s a pink flush on his cheeks. Andrew’s hard-on rages back to life, keenly interested in seeing Neil so unguarded and erotic.

 **_Neil_ ** _  
_ _you can come fuck me if you want_

There’s almost forty-five minutes left in class.  Andrew sweeps his gaze over the board, takes in the homework assignment and the lab they’re going to start shortly, and then shoves his notebook into his bag.  

“Family emergency,” he says in response to the teacher’s startled look when he rises suddenly.  He makes his way to the door and tosses over his shoulder, “My cat’s on fire.” He’s gone before anyone can process the ridiculousness of his excuse, and practically runs to his car.  Stupid fucking classes on the other side of campus from his stupid dorms. The drive is eternal.

 

He gets into the dorm and takes one look to ensure no one else is there.  The bedroom door is closed, so Andrew tests it quietly. Locked. He retrieves Neil’s lockpicks from the kitchen and gets the door open, greeted with the sight of Neil splayed out on his bunk, hips jerking into the mattress as he twists two fingers in and out of himself.  He hasn’t noticed Andrew, who closes and re-locks the door as silently as he can. Andrew leans on the wall, drinking in the sight before him. He’s achingly hard, but he’s used to dealing with that. Neil bites off a whimper.

“Un, _fuck…_ ”

Andrew is panting, mouth open and fingers flexing with the urge to go over to Neil and –

 _And what?_ Part of his brain, untouched by Neil sexting/fingering himself/on display, demands to know what Andrew thinks he’s going to do.  Neil hasn’t said yes, doesn’t even know he’s there. Andrew slowly withdraws his phone and texts Neil from across the room.

 **_Andrew_ ** _  
_ _You sure about that?_

“Fucking Christ Andrew what is it gonna take,” Neil whines to himself, and props himself up on his elbow to use his free hand to text back.  

 **_Neil_ ** _  
_ _Fuck yes_   
I cant without you

Neil drops the phone and arches his back.  Andrew is using one hand to undo the buttons on his jeans while the other swipes out a reply message.

 **_Andrew_ ** _  
_ _Can’t what?_

Neil whimpers again, writhing against the sheet.  

 **_Neil_ ** _  
_ _can’t get off withot u_

Neil still hasn’t realized Andrew is in the room with him.  Andrew is simultaneously disgusted that Neil could be so distracted, and elated that he’s witnessing Neil with no walls.  

 **_Andrew_ ** _  
_ _Sit up and jerk yourself off then._

Neil huffs.  “You jerk,” he mutters.  He pushes himself up, though, leans back on his calves, and spreads his knees apart.  One hand goes back to his ass, and Andrew is treated to the sight of Neil teasing himself with one finger, stroking the outer rim of his hole before pushing in.  The other hand plays at his chest, but Neil is still facing away from the door and Andrew can’t see exactly what he does until his hand slips down his stomach and wraps around himself.  The noise Neil makes causes Andrew’s knees to turn to water. The hand in his ass stills, but Andrew can see him jerking off with the other. It’s slow and soft, and Andrew takes a moment to wonder if Neil likes it that way.  Andrew palms himself through his boxers and shivers at the sensations. He’s watched porn, but it’s overstated and boring, usually. He enjoys seeing people in pleasure, closeups of unrealistic dicks do nothing for him. Neil’s obvious pleasure makes his skin tingle.  None of his reactions are fake. It’s one of the things Andrew likes the best about their sex. After a moment, Neil gives up and snatches up his phone.

 **_Neil_ ** _  
_ _Still not working._

He huffs a sigh that flutters his bangs.  Andrew is enchanted.

 **_Neil_ ** _  
_ _How’s class going?_

Andrew slips his phone back into the pocket of his hoodie and approaches the bed with silent footsteps.  He doesn’t bother to hide the fact that his pants are around his thighs. “I wouldn’t know,” he says. Neil whirls around, terror on his face for a brief moment until recognition sets in.  He sags to the bed weakly.

“Fucking asshole,” Neil mutters.  “You scared me.”

Andrew doesn’t bother dignifying that with a response.  He climbs onto the bed and puts his hands on Neil’s thighs, glancing up through his lashes as he bends over.  Neil is gaping at him, but nods quickly when he meets Andrew’s eyes. Andrew takes him into his mouth, licking at the head.  Neil makes another obscene noise as a shiver slides up from his toes.

Andrew pulls back.  “Finger yourself,” he demands.  Neil arches slightly and complies.  Andrew can see Neil’s arm moving in his periphery, and returns to the blowjob.  Neil’s breath hitches repeatedly, hips jerking in tiny motions as he loses control of his pleasure.  Andrew shoves one hand into his boxers and jerks himself off with swift movements, putting all of his focus on Neil’s tiny gasps – he’s much quieter now that Andrew has made himself known, and Andrew wants to draw another uncontrolled moan out of him.  Sucking him down to the base, Andrew braces himself with one arm and uses his free hand to tease Neil’s balls, sliding his finger down to his perineum. He pushes against it as he draws his mouth up over the length of Neil’s cock, and gets the desired sound.  Neil’s voice is _broken_ as he cries out, hips stuttering, and he comes into Andrew’s mouth, trembling with the force of his orgasm.  Andrew follows him over the edge a moment later and pauses to let the feelings wash through him.

As Neil sags bonelessly against the mattress, Andrew swallows his come and smirks at him.

“You should sext me more often,” he says.   


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edits made to the end note. 
> 
> All-call for your kinks and fantasies! What would you like to see? Requests open for a continuation of this fic!

* * *

 

_ Do you _ __  
_ Even know _ __  
_ How you light the room _ __  
_ I was blinded _ __  
_ But now I see _ __  
_ The only thing I want _ _  
_ __ Is you and me

 

Andrew is curled on the couch, reading  _ The Girls He Adored _ .  It’s one of the stranger things Andrew’s picked up, but he seems to enjoy it, and Neil is enjoying watching the play of emotion across his face as he takes in the words.  They were here a few weeks ago, Neil sprawled on the beanbag, toying with his phone as he tried to figure out the best way to tell Andrew he wanted him naked and panting in bed over Neil’s equally naked body.  He’d been embarrassed and slightly horrified, but it had worked out well in the end. Especially when Andrew skipped class to come back and blow him. Neil feels hot just remembering it, and idly toys with his phone again, wondering what he can say that might get a reaction from his taciturn boyfriend.  It occurs to him that he never actually said anything specific, just that he wanted Andrew to fuck him hard, and Andrew had responded with a bland ‘I’ll think about it.’ Showing him pictures and being a little more detailed had gotten a better reaction. Neil wonders how much of Andrew’s libido is linked to what he can see, and decides he’s going to be bold enough to get detailed. He pulls up the chat with Andrew, and begins typing. 

**_Neil_ **   
_ I was thinking about that dream I had the other day.  The one with the vibrator. _

This is not going well already, and Neil can’t bring himself to send it.  He simply adds to it. 

**_Neil_ ** _  
_ _ So I did some research and decided a prostate massager would be a good choice.   _

His face is burning and his pants are getting tight just thinking about it.  He wants Andrew to tie him up and blindfold him and then do – whatever Andrew wants.  He wants to be completely helpless to Andrew, knowing that Andrew would never overstep his bounds.  He knows Andrew would stop the moment he said no, so that’s not an issue. But the thought of Andrew in complete control of him is something that just won’t leave him alone, and there’s no way he’ll have the courage to say these things out loud.  He continues the text. 

**_Neil_ ** _  
_ _ I’m really turned on by the idea of you doing whatever you want to me.  It’s become a recurring fantasy. I kinda want to be tied up so I can’t move at all, and blindfolded.  Then I want you to do things to me. _

Fuck,  _ things, _ like he’s a teenager.  But he honestly has no idea what Andrew would do to him if he was bound and helpless.  He has no idea if Andrew would even go for this, or if he’s just going to piss Andrew off by suggesting it.  He’s pretty familiar with Andrew’s triggers, and he’s careful to never overstep his own boundaries with the blond man, but he thinks Andrew would be – amenable – and he laughs to himself quietly at his own word choices – to bringing some  _ props _ into bed with them one day, and Neil smirks to himself at the reminder of Andrew’s admission that he was hard from reading Neil’s texts about the vibrator.  Neil is torn between staying where he is and watching Andrew’s eyes darken with lust when he reads the message Neil is composing, and leaving the dorm again to text him from afar, where he won’t have to deal with Andrew until Andrew has himself under control. 

**_Neil_ ** _  
_ _ I don’t actually know enough about what you like to guess at what you’d do. _

His breathing is coming faster, and even though they’re alone in the dorm currently, anyone could come in at any moment.  Neil wants to climb into Andrew’s lap and grind down on him and fuck anyone who walks in on them. He thinks there might be an exhibitionist somewhere inside him, because the idea of someone walking in and seeing them fucking on the couch just makes him harder. Desire beats through his veins like a drum, thrumming with his pulse and lighting up his nerves in anticipation.  

**_Neil_ ** _  
_ _ But it makes me hot thinking about you being able to do anything to me. Especially because I know you’d stop if I didn’t like something –  _

Abort abort, this is not hot, but Neil doesn’t erase it.  

**_Neil_ ** _  
_ _ But you know me so well I don’t think you’d do anything I didn’t want.  I want to find out. So here is permission: one day for you to do whatever you want to me without asking first.  If I don’t want something, I’ll say no. But if I don’t say anything, then I want you to just… do whatever you want to me.  _

Heart in his throat, Neil sends the massive text.  Andrew jerks in surprise as the phone startles him, and marks his place in the book, setting it aside to draw his phone out.  Neil is watching him through his eyelashes, wondering if his courage is going to hold out. Andrew favors him with a dark look when he realizes Neil has texted him from across the room again, and Neil loses his nerve.  He grins awkwardly and climbs out of the beanbag, looking pointedly away from Andrew as he doesn’t-run from the room. He doesn’t even stop for his shoes this time, not bothering with the pretense of a jog, but he’s not intending to leave the building.  He takes his phone down to the basement study rooms where Andrew and Renee spar occasionally, and watches Andrew’s text nervously, the  _ Read 6:39PM  _ notification mocking him silently.  Then the dots appear as Andrew is typing a reply and Neil shoves his phone into his pocket, unable to bear the idea of Andrew turning him down.  It goes off and Neil immediately pulls it back out, unable to stand the suspense of not knowing what he said. 

**_Andrew_ ** _  
_ _ Are you ever going to say these things to my face? _

No, Neil thinks.  Probably not. 

**_Neil_ ** _  
_ _ Maybe on our tenth anniversary or something. _

He looks at the words he didn’t even know he was going to write and groans.  Andrew isn’t going to sext with him now, Andrew is going to come down here and  _ kill him. _

**_Andrew_ ** _  
_ _ I’ll keep that in mind.  How do you feel about a bullet? _

Neil stares at it in shock and horror.  Andrew is going to  _ shoot _ him?  He feels he at least earned the personal touch of Andrew’s knives.  Andrew, as if understanding his thoughts, sends another text immediately, not waiting for his reply. 

**_Andrew_ ** _  
_ _ A bullet vibrator.  They’re small and powerful.  It could stay inside you while you walked around and no one would know except me. _

Neil’s mouth is dry, dry, dry, and he can’t breathe.  Oh, oh,  _ oh, _ Andrew has put some thought into this after all, and now Neil is four floors away from him.  He’s yo-yo’d back and forth between desire and fear so quickly and intensely that he actually feels dizzy, and he sinks to the floor. 

**_Neil_ ** _  
_ _ I think that would be amazing _

Amazing is the  _ least _ of what it would be.  His jeans are so restrictive, but this is technically a public space.  Even so, Neil palms himself through his zipper, shuddering as pleasure washes through him.  

**_Neil_ ** _  
_ _ Now I’m touching myself thinking about it.   _

**_Andrew_ ** _  
_ _ If you’d stayed up here, I could be touching you and telling you about it. _

Neil is gasping, too hot.  

**_Andrew_ ** _  
_ _ I got one with a remote control, so I can turn it on and off from a distance.  You’d never know when I was going to use it, and you’d be in public and you’d have to keep yourself from moaning.  _

Neil can’t stop himself from moaning  _ now. _  He unzips his jeans and slides his hand inside, fisting himself.  Then he looks again at what Andrew has written and realizes – “I got one with a remote.” – means that Andrew has already planned for Neil’s last fantasy text.  Andrew never forgets anything, and he never does something he doesn’t want to do. If he’s already gotten something, it means he  _ wants  _ it.  Neil shudders into his hand and comes over his fingers.  Now that some of the heat has burned off, he’s feeling a little gross, and pushes himself up to find a paper towel to clean himself up.  He can almost feel his ass burning at the thought of a vibrator inside him and he  _ wants it. _

**_Neil_ ** _  
_ _ Fuck yes.  When? _

**_Andrew_ ** _  
_ _ Patience is a virtue.  You gave me permission to do whatever I wanted to you for a day.  You didn’t say you had to know when that day was. _

Fuck, fuck, fuck.  Neil’s going to  _ die _ waiting for this.

 

* * *

 

_ You’re young, you’re free _ __  
_ Why don’t you sleep with me?  _ __  
_ Shut up and sleep with me _ _  
_ __ Come on, uh huh, and sleep with me.

 

They’re in Columbia for the weekend, all five of them, and Andrew has been planning this day for the last week.  Neil sent him a fantasy text and ran away again, but Andrew had had some ideas of his own. He’s added Neil’s almost-request for the prostate vibrator to his list of future purchases, but he’s had the bullet vibrator ever since the day Neil admitted to having a dream about it.  There’s a small black gift bag tucked into the wheel-well in his trunk – he doesn’t trust Nicky not to snoop, and there would be no living it down if his cousin – or worse, his brother – found some of the things he plans to use on and with Neil later. He waits until they’re settled inside the house before he retrieves it, and the four of them are in the kitchen, debating the merits of pizza delivery versus Chinese takeout.  Andrew sneaks up to his room and stashes the bag under the bed, feeling illicit and naughty, and liking it. Neil gave him explicit permission for a day, and Andrew is going to take advantage of it for as long as he can. Maybe one day he’ll be able to return the favor – he’s definitely intrigued by being blindfolded and letting Neil do whatever he wants, even if he doesn’t want to be tied down – but for now, he has  _ plans. _

He rejoins the others downstairs, answering Neil’s questioning look with a shake of his head.  Neil doesn’t press him, and it’s one of the most amazing things about Neil. Neil, who’s always ready with a sharp retort or a sarcastic comment, who can push and push at someone until they’re doing what he wants in spite of themselves – Andrew thinks of the way Aaron was coerced into joining his sessions with Bee, and despite the fact that Aaron then turned it around on him and declared that if he couldn’t have Katelyn, then Andrew couldn’t have Neil, he’d gone and they’d worked some things out between them.  Andrew would never be Aaron’s favorite person, despite the bond of blood between them, but Neil had pushed until they fixed things. 

And yet, Neil never pushed at Andrew.  Not beyond his limits. He tested those limits regularly, and Andrew was slowly learning to relax them, to allow Neil a little more leeway, let him in a little further every day – the fact that he’s picked up some leather cuffs, a collar, and a  _ vibrator _ are proof of this – but Neil never went beyond what Andrew was willing to give.  It’s no wonder, Andrew tells himself, that he thinks of Neil as something of a hallucination.  He’s still not entirely sure the entire lot of them aren’t hallucinating Neil entirely in some weird, shared delusion.  

The dinner debate is settled without him, and Nicky takes Aaron to get Chinese.  Andrew’s mouth is dry with anticipation of the next morning. 

 

He wakes before Neil, his brain jerking him to alertness like an alarm has gone off.  Beside him, Neil murmurs sleepily but doesn’t stir. Andrew reaches out, freezes, and has to tell himself sternly that Neil gave him permission days ago.  His hand still doesn’t want to move. He takes a few deep breaths, thinks about Neil telling him  _ It’s always yes  _ and completes his reach.  His palm lies lightly on Neil’s flat stomach, and he can feel the ridges of scars beneath the thin material of Neil’s shirt.  These scars have grounded him on more than one occasion. He knows he’s okay when he feels them, because no one has scars quite like these.  His palm has memorized the shape of them on his skin, and he waits, feeling them now, as Neil breathes deep and even in sleep. 

It’s still difficult to force himself to move, despite knowing that Neil has said yes, has given him permission, and will tell him no immediately if Andrew crosses a line.  

_ He’s asleep, he can’t say no, _ his brain argues, and Andrew nearly loses his nerve.  Neil gasps a little and murmurs again, something that sounds like Andrew’s name.  His nightmares are usually a lot more violent, and Andrew wonders if he’s having another wet dream.  Almost like it belongs to someone else, Andrew watches his hand glide down the expanse of Neil’s stomach, dipping down between his hips and sliding over the V of his legs.  Neil whimpers audibly, breath hitching, but he doesn’t wake up. To Andrew’s near-surprise, he’s already half-hard. Andrew smirks. Definitely a wet dream. 

Reclining on his side, Andrew lets his hand cup Neil through his cotton sleep pants, working him gently to full hardness.  Neil clutches at the sheets, breathing quick and shallow as his hips move in tiny bursts. It seems unreal, but he’s still sleeping.  

“Ohh, Drew,” Neil mumbles.  Andrew feels a thrill shoot up his spine.  There are no bad memories associated with the name Drew, but no one calls him that.  He thinks he wouldn’t mind it, from Neil. “Uh – ohh… yes, Andrew.” 

The smirk becomes something softer and more real on his face.  Andrew could never let his feelings show so openly if anyone else was around, not even if Neil was awake, but here in the privacy of his bedroom, Neil pliant and willing under his hands despite his slumber, he lets it show.  Even in his dreams, Neil is telling Andrew  _ yes. _  Even in his dreams, Neil understands that Andrew needs it.   Neil is completely unreal. 

His pipe dream whimpers again, breathless, and Andrew is burning with curiousity regarding the fantasy.  Neil’s legs fall open, and his hips move as each breath exhales on a slight moan. Andrew feels his own breathing coming faster, heart pounding even as the blood pools in his stomach, heating him up and making him hard.  He rolls the head of Neil’s cock in his palm and is rewarded with a filthy moan. His name is tangled in the sound, and Andrew is thankful for his memory because he will remember that for the rest of his life. 

Neil twists the sheet in his fingers, grasping at it, and Andrew tugs the elastic of his waistband down.  Neil isn’t wearing any underwear, and his cock springs free, leaking precome and swollen. Andrew shimmies down the bed as gently as he can, trying not to disturb Neil into waking before he’s ready, and then watches for his next cue.  Neil sighs deeply, and then his mouth falls open. Andrew takes that as his cue, and takes Neil into his mouth, sucking him down. Neil  _ yells. _  Andrew can’t focus on him and blow him properly from this angle, so he chooses to give the best blowjob he can and trusts that he’ll know when Neil wakes up. 

It’s only moments later that Neil gives a full-body jerk, gasping awake, and immediately melting against the bed with a soft moan.  Andrew sucks as he slides his lips up the length of Neil’s cock and pulls off with an obscene sound, drawing another moan out of Neil.  

“Fucking good morning to you too,” Neil rasps, and his voice is everything Andrew ever wanted.  Sleep rough and sexy, Neil is on his elbows, looking at Andrew like the sunrise. His pupils are blown wide, he’s panting, and its obvious he can’t quite focus on Andrew.  

“Morning,” Andrew says casually, and bends back to his task.  Neil shudders, flopping bonelessly to the mattress, and tries to get ahold of himself.  Andrew refuses to allow him the courtesy, and gets his hands involved. He recalls that Neil enjoyed having his perineum touched, and rubs it with the pad of his finger.  Neil whines helplessly. His whole body is trembling, and Andrew bets the orgasm is going to be epic. Neil surges forward at the hips, almost choking Andrew until he adjusts, and is coming down Andrew’s throat within seconds.  Andrew milks him until he’s spent, massaging his prostate through his perineum until Neil is a twitching wreck beneath him. He continues until he can sense that pleasure is turning into overstimulation, and pulls away slowly. Neil is lying with his eyes closed, so Andrew leans over him and pulls the bag out from under the bed.  

“Anything I want for a full day, right?” Andrew asks, needing the reassurance.  

“Yeah,” Neil whispers.  “Oh yeah.  _ Please. _ ”  

Andrew hides his grin in his sleeve, and withdraws the cuffs.  They’re wide, undecorated leather, and soft to the touch. There’s D rings on both, and they fasten with Velcro.  The ripping of the Velcro tearing apart is almost deafening in the near silence of the room, and Neil pries his eyes open, frowning curiously at the cuff in Andrew’s hand.  He doesn’t say anything, and he doesn’t try to pull away when Andrew picks his arm up and fits the cuff around his wrist. He spins his hand at the joint, feeling the way the leather moves with him, and then turns a slow, heated smile on Andrew.  

“Yes, please,” he says again and offers his other hand without further comment.  Andrew pulls out the collar next, and Neil has his first moment of hesitation. 

“Is it no?” 

“It’s yes today unless it’s not,” Neil reminds him.  “I would have said no if I didn’t want it.” His nose wrinkles.  “I’m just trying not to think of what Nicky will say when he sees that.” 

“Nicky will just be jealous that I thought of it first,” Andrew tells him, and carefully snakes the collar around his throat, fastening it loosely so that it won’t choke Neil when he moves.  Neil lets his hands fall beside his head, and the sight of him in the collar and cuffs steals Andrew’s breath away. The dark leather looks like night against Neil’s pale skin, and Neil is breathing fast and hard again, Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat as he swallows against the rising tide of desire.  Andrew bends over him and kisses his throat, feeling the edge of the collar against his lips, and Neil shudders, tilting his head to give Andrew better access. He’s pouting when Andrew pulls away. “One more thing,” Andrew reminds him, and Neil is sleepy and sated enough to be confused. Andrew withdraws the small vibrator from the bag, keeping it out of Neil’s line of sight, and rolls it in his hand for a moment to warm the metal up.  There’s a small, wide-based ring attached to it for ease of removal, which also acts as the antenna for the remote. Andrew holds it against Neil’s hole for a moment and Neil jerks at the chilled metal, but there’s a flush creeping up his face as he understands. Andrew rolls it for a moment, allowing it to warm against Neil’s skin, and then slowly pushes it inwards. There’s some resistance, but Neil relaxes and the egg-shaped device slides in.  Neil lets out a helpless noise and his eyes are unfocused again as he takes stock of this new sensation. Andrew is very,  _ very  _ tempted to try out the vibrations, but he wants to take Neil by surprise later.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs are "Sleep With Me" by We The Kings and "Shut Up and Sleep With Me" by Sin With Sebastian. 
> 
> "The Girls He Adored" is actually one of my favorite novels, about a man with DID (formerly MPD; dissociative identity disorder or multiple personality disorder.) who abducts and presumably kills women with strawberry blonde hair, and the court-appointed therapist who attends him. 
> 
> Also, there will quite obviously be another chapter 83 but this was such a good ending point, you know? You're all going to be screaming at me in the comments, I can already tell.
> 
> EDIT: it occurred to me after posting this, and was pointed out in a couple comments, that "please" was a bad word choice. Ignore it for now, if you would, and I will make better choices in the next chapter.
> 
> Also, it could be chapters, plural, if you're willing to get in my comments and tell me what you'd like to see next. 8D
> 
> EDIT the SECOND: I'm gonna keep a running list of kinks and fantasies but I'm not gonna tell you when they show up. Seriously, get in my comments and add to this, I had to do some sketchy googling last night and I'm scarred. 
> 
> KINK LIST  
> -exhibitionism  
> -edging  
> -bondage  
> -overstimulation   
> -multiple orgasms  
> -sensory deprivation   
> -toys (vibrators, beads, glass, clamps)  
> -temperature play  
> -impact play  
> -YOUR SECRET DESIRE HERE
> 
> (Hard no includes: mpreg, blood play, infantilism, tbc...)

**Author's Note:**

> DON'T JUDGE ME. the lyrics are from "Sexting" and "Scream For My Ice Cream" by Blood On The Dance Floor. (My music tastes range from 900AD to Tomorrow, if you couldn't tell.) 
> 
> I feel like this will have more than one chapter.


End file.
